The present invention relates to a removal device for machines for checking, drying and pressing socks, particularly men's socks.
It is known that socks are subjected to appropriate heat treatments during production. Appropriate infrared-ray devices, for example, are used particularly to perform drying and pressing.
Machines for drying and pressing men's socks are currently known which comprise a carousel having appropriate shaped elements on which said socks are fitted and stretched. The socks inserted on the shaped elements are carried by the carousel inside a drying chamber, for example of the infrared-ray type, and then removed to be sent to additional packaging steps.
Said shaped elements are generally constituted by a template having the same profile as the socks; said template is formed for example by a metal plate or by an appropriately curved tubular element. The sock is fitted manually on the template by the assigned personnel, who stretch the sock uniformly and also check for the presence of any defects.
The sock is instead removed from the shaped element automatically, in an appropriately provided station located downstream of the drying chamber. This removal is rather difficult and requires a certain effort on the sock. It is in fact necessary to pass beyond the discontinuity constituted by the folded portion of the shaped element that corresponds to the foot and heel of the sock.
Furthermore, the sock is generally removed along a direction that is oblique with respect to the longitudinal axis of said sock and in practice coincides with the inclination of the foot. This can easily cause defects along the body of the sock.